True Confessions
by Panthres
Summary: A oneshot about Troy's heartache, and pain after he loses the love of his life in a tragic car accident. Implied Character Death. Troypay.


I don't own HSM, or the characters, except for Arienne.

* * *

Author: Panthres 

Title: True Confessions

Summary: Troy attends a funeral.

I know this sucks, but this is my very first HSM one-shot, and I didn't know how to write it quite well, so I would like to hear your ideas on what I should do to improve.

* * *

My mind felt blank as I sat staring at the beautiful ivory coffin before me. All around it were cast iron music notes, something I'm sure she would enjoy. 

Maybe even laugh at...if she were here. I missed her smiles, and crazy sense of humor. Being able to play like four-year olds at the playground, although we were both seventeen.

Her love for swinging, and the way she'd giggle when I'd push her. Every time I'd ask her why she loved it so much, she say the same thing. _**"It feels like I'm going to heaven..."**_ Was her response, and along with it came a brilliant smile.

Her sweet, breathy voice whispering in my ear after a long bout of kissing, and the way she'd look at me lovingly when I kissed her forehead.

_**"I love you, Troy..."**_

Why hadn't I ever been able to say it back?

Crying had become a familiar past time nowadays. It was either that or sit staring blankly at her picture. One that seemed to capture her vibrant essence like none other.

She was laughing in that picture. Her hazel eyes were lit up like Christmas lights, and she had her head thrown back in enjoyment. Blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders as the beams of soft sunlight hit her face and hair just right, making her seem as though she was glowing.

It was my favorite picture of her. And now, it sat upon the handmade coffin she laid in right this moment.

She was only seventeen, when she died.

_**"I love you, Troy..."**_ Were her last whispered words to me, and I never got to say them back, because of her parents calling.

I don't think I've ever resented someone so much in my life. _They _were the reason she was gone forever. It had been_ their_ fault she was driving home at the time, afterall they had ordered her back to the mansion, even when she didn't want to go. When she didn't want to leave.

For some reason, I think she knew something bad was going to happen.

In fact, I'm pretty sure she knew she wouldn't be coming back to me.

"Sharpay..." I whispered softly inside the full chapel. Every pew was filled with students and teachers alike. Her parents sat far away from me, where I was positioned near the middle aisle of the church.

My friends and family surrounded me. My mother held one of my hands, and my sister the other.

It wasn't the same, and I knew it never would be again. I felt when Arienne's head lifted slightly from my shoulder, at the sound of my voice. It must have surprised her, because I hadn't spoken since I found out, almost five days ago. She had meant everything to me, and I never got to tell her how much.

Because of her _parents_. _They_ were the reasonshe was gone, and _they_ were why I'd never be able to hear her sweet laughter, or melodious voice singing loudly.

My heart seemed to be breaking all over again.

"Sharpay..." I whispered louder, tears beginning to gather at the corner of my eyes.

I paid no mind to the fact that I had garnered the attention of my friends and family.

"Sharpay..." I said, brokenly, her name making my lips tingle with memories of hers on mine. I so wanted her to sit up, and look at me sleepily, her eyes glazed over.

Tears trailed down my cheeks as I began to stand, while whispering her name like a mantra.

"Sharpay...Sharpay...Sharpay..."

"Troy..." My mother began, but I ignored her, moving past Chad, Jason, and Zeke to get into the aisle.

My sister grabbed my arm, and I stopped, turning dullened eyes to her. Whatever she saw made her grow pale, and gasp, before she burst into tears, her body trembling.

I was beyond caring.

The love of my life laid dead inside of a casket, and her voice seemed to pop up inside my head again.

"Why are you so fascinated with heaven, and angels?" I'd ask her grumpily, and she'd simply kiss me softly, before laying her head on my chest and letting a gentle smile grace her features. **_"So I'll know that when I die, my view from heaven will always be on you."_**

She'd known she would die soon. It would explain why we went to the park so much. She had been hinting at it for weeks. How she would turn as soon as she got really high, to look back at me and smile. It all made sense now.

Stopping in front of her casket, I opened it, not noticing the silence around me, nor the tearful gazes that stared at me sadly from behind as I looked down on the stiff form of Sharpay Evans.

She didn't look anything like my Sharpay. Her skin was pale, instead of sun-kissed. There was no expression on her face as she laid there. Her hair wasn't lusty and bouncy as usual, but plain and regular. Her eyelids were shut never to reveal those beautiful brown eyes again.

The luscious pink lips weren't soft and warm, but pale, and achingly cold as I kissed them one last time. Her skin was hard, instead of the usual softness, I noticed morbidly as my hands traced her thin fingers, and that was when I noticed it.

_Her _ring, _our _ring was gone.

My eyes darkened with rage and I turned to her parents, my eyes flashing in contempt. "Where is it?" I demanded, my voice tense.

Both paled drastically. "W-we...I...er...didn't know it was from you, so we took it off." stuttered her father, Johnathon.

"Where is it?" I hissed, walking towards him. Mrs. Evans opened her purse, and began frantically searching as Mr. Evans eyed me warily. She found it seconds later, and threw it to me.

I instantly forgot them as I tore into the bag, and felt the cool metal of her promise ring fall into the palm of my hand.

Turning around, I removed my silver chain that held my own ring, and slipped it off, before placing hers on it instead. Gently, I slipped my ring onto her cold left hand ring finger.

I stared down at her. "I'll always be yours, Sharpay." I said, as I leaned down and kissed the ring on her finger. Moving upward, I placed my lips next to her ear.

"I love you..."

I watched her face disappear as I closed the lid of her coffin once again. Gazing at the picture of her smiling, my heart ached, and I sank to my knees, my hands clutching at the gold bar lines of the casket as I sobbed desperately.

She was gone, and I hoped with everything left in me that she'd found the peace she deserved, and she died knowing that I loved her, and still do.

* * *

REVIEW!!! 


End file.
